Casement window hinges utilizing the toggle hinge are well known. Typically the casement window sash is hinged to a window frame at its top and bottom utilizing a pair of such hinges, one left-hand configuration and one right-hand configuration. This enables the window to be opened to a position approximately perpendicular to the window frame, displaced from the side of the frame to enable access to both the interior and exterior of the glass.
Most casement window hinges of this type, in which one member of the hinge is slideably received in a channel formed in a track affixed to the window frame, present a number of disadvantages. Separate hinges and tracks must be manufactured in right- and left-hand configurations. There is a tendency for the sash to sag when the window is in the open position, resulting in misalignment of the sash relative to the window frame and making it difficult to close the window. Fine adjustments in the alignment of the mounted window relative to the frame are difficult or impossible. Additionally, the sliding mechanism can be difficult to properly align with the track for insertion.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by providing a casement window hinge utilizing a laterally symmetrical track adapted to be mounted on a window frame, and a toggle hinge assembly in which both members of the toggle hinge are slideably received within the track. Thus, a single track can be used to receive either the right- or left-hand toggle hinge assembly, decreasing manufacturing costs and eliminating the need for distributors and users to inventory a separate track for each mount. A notch at each end of the track facilitates alignment of the sliding assembly with the track, for both right- and left-hand configurations.
Furthermore, since the link arm is pivotally attached to an end block slideably received within the track, as opposed to being attached directly to the track as is known, means for countering sash sag is facilitated by providing a sloping upper surface on the end block for this purpose, without the necessity to alter the design of the track itself. Fine adjustments in the alignment of the window can also be easily accomplished by sliding the end block slightly out of the track.